¿Y si a lo de anoche lo llamamos secreto?
by Himiko Hayashi
Summary: -Deberíamos dejar de intentarlo, nadie puede ser tan descuidado de dejar una puerta abierta- comentó Yuri. -Claro, pero sí pueden ser descuidados para dejar a dos personas adentro- recalcó Layla intentando de nuevo abrir las puertas del escenario Kaleido. Fic remejorado :D


**Fic re mejorado :D **

**Hola!, Para empezar el título no es lo que parece, (tneee como sí el rated no dijera todo) xD La fic simplemente la usé como medio para desestresar a Layla, desconcertar a Yuri y divertirlos a ustedes… si quieren saber cómo… ya saben qué hacer :D **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Kaleido Star no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores.**

**Notas de autor: No me malinterpreten, me cae bien Kalos. Nos leemos después! :D**

Sus latidos eran cada vez más fuertes, eran lo único que podía escuchar; su respiración era agitada, el control que siempre conservaba se había perdido y tragaba bocanadas de aire para no perder el aliento; su vista se nublaba y su cuerpo le dolía demasiado pero no quería perder esa sensación de sentirse en el cielo mismo… se balanceó una vez más para terminar el salto triple final que estrenaría en el espectáculo del día siguiente pero un pequeño descuido fue el resultado de su ahora gran falla; la sensación de estar en el cielo se desvaneció al notar que su mano no alcanzó el trapecio.

Segundos después abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al darse cuenta que se hallaba en la red aseguradora, se había caído y eso era imperdonable para ella, Layla Hamilton no podía darse el lujo de caerse y menos cuando era el último día de entrenamiento para su primer protagónico sola. La obra Alicia en el País de las Maravillas se estrenaría mañana y Layla no había podido ejecutar sus giros perfectamente puesto que la inseguridad le evitaba moverse con libertad; era su primera obra sin Yuri, motivo por el cual las acrobacias conllevaban el doble de dificultad y la presión se duplicaba así como las exigencias que ella se hacía para lograr actuar con la majestuosidad con que alguna vez presenció en la actriz que la precedía en actuar como Alicia, Donna Walker. Cerró sus ojos con mucha fuerza recriminándose el haberse caído por segunda vez a lo largo de toda la semana de entrenamiento; su seguridad de haber conquistado la rutina se desvaneció por completo.

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al escuchar a lo lejos unos aplausos, tardó un poco en reaccionar y voltear a ver a la única persona que se encontraba ahora en el escenario, aparte de ella.

_-Hiciste una rutina excelente-. _Aquellos ojos azules habían observado a Layla en el último repaso de la rutina de la obra. Consideraba una verdadera obra de arte ver a aquella mujer moverse con tal agilidad y precisión, no por nada era su compañera de actuación y estrella principal de Kaleido.

-_no me mientas Yuri- _espetó Layla mientras se dirigía al tope de la red, símbolo de su fracaso.

-_No te enojes, pensé que palabras reconfortantes te harían sentir mejor- _extendió su mano para ayudar a bajar a Layla mientras observaba cómo su expresión de enojo no cambió a pesar de sus palabras.

_-Si hubiera terminado perfectamente me sentiría mejor, sólo eso necesito-. _Layla caminó hacia las escaleras que conducían al trapecio sin embargo Yuri la tomó de la mano deteniéndola.

-_Si te sobreesfuerzas no vas a tener suficiente resistencia mañana para actuar, recuerda la importancia de esta obra Layla, el escenario completo es sólo tuyo-._

_-Lo sé y es por eso que voy a practicar hasta perfeccionar el último giro; es la segunda vez que caigo-. _Yuri presionó la muñeca de Layla para evitar que ella siguiera su cometido

_-Pareces cansada, mejor descansa ya.-_

_-Claro que no-_

_-como digas Layla, igual mañana todos querrán ver a una Alicia feliz no una cansada-._

_-todos querrán ver a una Alicia perfecta, punto- _Layla dio un paso atrás y tiró de su muñeca para soltarse de Yuri quien mantenía su vista fija en ella.

_-¿y crees que subiéndote una vez más vas a lograr la perfección?, eso es imposible-._

_-basta Yuri-_

_-si sigues te lastimarás y no hablo de tu cuerpo-_

_-te dije basta-_

_-Sabes que te presionas demasiado Layla-_

-_¡Y es por eso que estoy en la cima!- _Yuri se sorprendió al oír a Layla gritar así, pocas veces perdía el temple y ésa era una de ellas, por su parte Layla al darse cuenta del giro de la conversación bajó la cabeza por vergüenza, si quería mostrar fortaleza, su actitud delataba todo lo contrario.

-_Te propongo algo- _Layla dirigió su mirada ya no al suelo sino hacia Yuri quien esbozaba una leve sonrisa.

-_dime-._

_-Si logras zafar tu muñeca de mi agarre, te dejo entrenar; si no, ya no entrenas-. _

_-¿Y qué ganas con ello Yuri?, déjame a mí con mis problemas-._

_-Simplemente no quiero verte sufrir, si tuvieses la suficiente fuerza lo lograrías sin problema alguno, demuéstrame que puedes-. _Layla mantenía su mirada fija en Yuri y la expresión retadora del chico era suficiente para enojar aún más a Layla quien sabía que Yuri tenía razón. Haló su brazo un par de veces, lo cual era horriblemente doloroso, giró su muñeca para zafarse de la mano de Yuri; sin embargo él ni siquiera se inmutó; por el cotrario, voluntariamente disminuyó su fuerza sosteniendo la muñeca de Layla sólo con su dedo pulgar e índice; aún así por más que ella intentó no pudo zafarse del agarre, había pasado las últimas seis horas seguidas entrenando y reconocía que no tenía suficiente fuerza ni para zafarse ni para poder sostener su cuerpo si intentaba volver a entrenar. Resignada volteó a ver a Yuri quien la soltó de inmediato. En ese mismo instante las luces se apagaron y el escenario entero quedó en completa oscuridad.

**L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y**

_-Jean ya vienes para acá, la tormenta no deja dormir a Marion y yo necesito descansar para el estreno de la obra mañana-._

_-Lo sé Cynthia pero tuve que terminar de reparar la utilería ya te había comentado que las goteras oxidaron parte de lo que se usará en la obra-._

_-Ya son las 7:30, si no duermo no podré actuar bien-._

_-Está bien sólo desconecto las luces del escenario para evitar corto circuito-._

_-De acuerdo te espero-._

_-Adios amor-._ 'Pff odio que se ponga furiosa antes de las actuaciones, aunque tiene razón; incluso la pobre señorita Layla se quedó practicando hasta tarde; menos mal que ya se fue, la lluvia ha empeorado' Jean dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta de emergencia de salida, última que le faltaba para echar con llave. Se resguardó lo más que pudo y salió bajo la tormentosa lluvia, dejando el escenario Kaleido completamente vacío, o al menos eso creía él.

**L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y**

-_La lluvia debió haber provocado corto circuito, mejor vámonos ya-. _

_-Parece que al final no necesitaba ganar-, _Yuri forzó la vista para contemplar la expresión de enfado de Layla iluminada por los relámpagos de la tormenta, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, a la protagonista de Kaleido no le gustaba para nada perder.

-_Déjate de burlas y busquemos los camerinos, tengo que ir por mi ropa-._ Con la poca luz que podía brindar el celular del joven Yuri, ambos se dirigieron por los pasillos hacia los camerinos; sin embargo las puertas de éstos se encontraban bajo llave. Un leve forcejeo de Layla comprobó que no había forma de abrir.

-_Qué extraño… _mencionó una vez más forcejeando la puerta, l_os camerinos jamás los cierran… excepto cuando…- _Layla se llevó la mano a la boca tratando de contener la espiración entrecortada que describía a la perfección su sorpresa. Por su parte Yuri extrañado por el sobresalto de Layla volteó a ver su reloj, El Escenario Kaleido cerraba a las 7:00 y eran las 7:43

-_Layla… avisaste que entrenarías aquí hasta tarde, ¿verdad?- _Silencio, lo peor que se podía sentir en esos momentos. Las piernas de Layla comenzaron a flagelarse y una vez más forcejeó la puerta sin lograr abrirla; sin embargo mantuvo la calma puesto que no podía dejar que Yuri se enterara de su fatal error, su orgullo no se lo dejaría.

-_Claro que avisé, seguro debieron haberlo olvidado-. _El tono de su voz sonó con más nerviosismo que con enojo, al notar aquello Yuri solo atinó a seguirle el juego puesto que bien conocía a Layla y obviamente fingir no era nato en ella.

_-Lo mejor será que busquemos una salida-._

La lluvia amenazaba con traspasar, como piedras puntiagudas, la carpa que servía como techo del escenario, la marea había aumentado considerablemente y ahora era parte del tétrico sonido que, aunado a la tormenta hacían parecer a aquel lugar como una auténtica película de terror. Con lo poco que podían observar de la tenue luz del celular atravesaron el gran escenario vacío, los cientos de gradas y los pasillos que parecían infinitos hasta llegar a la salida de emergencia puesto que obviamente las salidas principales estarían cerradas; sin embargo no debía usarse mucho la lógica para saber que el escenario Kaleido debía y estaba completamente cerrado.

-_Deberíamos dejar de buscar una salida, nadie puede ser tan descuidado de dejar una puerta abierta-_ Comentó Yuri riendo por no haber pensado en esa posibilidad antes de revisar las tres puertas de salida de emergencia, cansado de ver a Layla intentar abrir la tercera puerta decidió sentarse recostándose sobre la pared.

-_Claro, pero sí pueden ser descuidados para dejar a dos personas adentro-_. Recalcó Layla quien no quería desistir en buscar una forma de salir de dicho lugar aunque sonara completamente tonto.

_-¿Y qué propones?, ¿seguir intentando abrir puertas?, sería absolutamente ridículo-._

_-Llamemos a alguien para que nos abra la puerta-_. Fácil, simple y lógico, Layla se recriminó mentalmente por no haber hecho algo tan sencillo como llamar desde el principio, pero la pregunta que escuchó de Yuri confirmó lo insensata que era su idea.

-_¿y a quién?... _De nuevo el aterrador silencio en que ninguno de los dos tenía idea de qué decir.

_- No lo sé_… -pensó en su mucama Macquire pero l se econtraba de vacacioes desde hace un par de días, -_supongo que a Jean_, comentó Layla después de un rato de pensarlo… -¿_no es él uno de los encargados de la guardia de Kaleido? _

_-Sí pero yo no tengo su número-_

_-Yo tampoco…- _Layla cerró los ojos un momento, debía de dejar de decir ideas incoherentes que sólo la hacían verse ridícula, aunque para Yuri ver a Layla tan sensible le era hasta cierto punto un poco enternecedor puesto que la alteza que siempre la distinguía, ahora era un poco opacada por la desesperación.

_-o… podríamos forcejear una puerta y salir. _Las palabras sencillas de Yuri fueron opacadas por una leve risa que salió de Layla lo cual sorprendió al joven rubio puesto que hasta ahora pudo observar, inclusive a través de la poca luz, la sonrisa de Layla después de mucho tiempo. La ojiazul se sentó a la par de él tratando de contener la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro ya cansado.

-_ ¿no crees que si forcejeamos una puerta, en la mañana creerán que asaltaron Kaleido? No sé tú pero yo de ninguna forma voy a dejar que se sepa que nos quedamos encerrados y menos que tuvimos que forcejear una cerradura para salir.-_

_-¿Preferirías decir que asaltaron Kaleido?... eso cancelaría el estreno de la función de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas mañana. Aunque concuerdo contigo de no dejar que alguien sepa de esto-. _La risa de Layla se desvaneció al escucharlo y recordar la presentación y la carga que ahora pesaba sobre sus hombros, si no descansaba mañana el estreno sería un completo desastre.

_-Tenemos que salir de aquí Yuri… ¿alguna idea?- _Suspiró Layla con resignación, abrazó sus piernas e inclinó su barbilla en sus rodillas, su nerviosismo y desesperación volvía.

-_Podríamos llamar a la otra persona que posee llaves… podríamos llamar a Kalos- _Ambos voltearon a verse inmediatamente y su risa sonora se escuchó como eco en todos los pasillos. Hasta ahora ésa era la idea más estúpida que se les había pasado por la mente, exponerse así ante Kalos sería ridiculizarse, era preferible que saliera en la noticias que habían asaltado Kaleido antes que Kalos supiera de la situación en la que estaban. Al menos Yuri había logrado su objetivo… volver a hacer reír a Layla.

_-Hablando de Kalos… ¿él no tendrá el número de Jean? _Ambos se vieron de nuevo pero ahora con cara de complicidad.

-_Estoy seguro que ha de tener la lista de números de teléfono en su oficina-. _Se levantaron del lugar en donde habían desistido de salir y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la oficina de Kalos, la cual para su desgracia estaba igual de cerrada como todas las demás puertas.

-_Bueno, hasta acá parecía una excelente idea- _se bufó Layla después de chequear que, obviamente, la puerta de la oficina de Kalos debía estar cerrada. Escuchó los pasos de Yuri alejarse de ella, y al voltearlo a ver, el joven Yuri parecía esbozar una sonrisa mientras miraba hacia lo alto de la pared, unos metros lejos de la puerta de Kalos.

-_Encontré una forma de entrar-. _Layla parpadeo varias veces al notar qué era a lo que Yuri se refería… un ducto de ventilación.

-¿_qué?, ¿quieres que nos metamos por allí?, estás loco-._

_-no… simplemente estoy seguro que estar dentro de la oficina de Kalos es mejor que estar aquí afuera con el viento de los pasillos, sin comida ni bebida y sin lugar para dormir…-_

_-Igual Kalos no tiene todo eso allá adentro-_

_-Pero al menos tiene dos sillones cómodos, calefacción, vino y la lista que necesitamos para salir de aquí así que entraremos-. _Layla volteó a ver aquel rectángulo y dio un paso reflejo hacia atrás con una expresión de negación rotunda, sin embargo sintió que su mano era presionada, volteó a ver al momento en que Yuri se inclinaba en una rodilla frente a ella.

-_no te voy a dejar aquí-. _Sus ojos azul marino se posaron en Layla por lo que un pequeño rubor casi imperceptible se acentuó en sus mejillas, su vista que ahora se encontraba ida en los ojos de Yuri se posó inmediatamente en el suelo y aspiró hondo, colocó un pie en la rodilla de Yuri y el otro en su hombro; en cuestión de instantes Yuri se levantó y ella entró en aquel reducido espacio oscuro, lleno de tierra y posiblemente de insectos. Usando la lógica calculó el reducto que concordaba con la oficina de Kalos, empujó con fuerza las paletas de ventilación que funcionaban como traspaso de aire y con un ligero salto salió de aquel claustrofóbico espacio, seguido de ella salió Yuri quien comenzó a tocar las paredes como si buscase algo…

-_Yuri, ¿en dónde estás?- _mencionó Layla puesto que él no había prendido su celular que era la única luz con la que contaban todo el tiempo. De repente la oficina de Kalos se iluminó por completo.

-_Encontré el tablero de flipones, _mencionó Yuri presumiendo su hallazgo. Pero en vez de escuchar admiración de Layla o siquiera una palabra de agradecimiento o una expresión de sorpresa lo que escuchó fue otra de las inusuales risas de la rubia quien lo veía atónita. Bastó que Yuri mirara su "blanca" camisa para notar que portaba una prenda más café que blanca por ser él más ancho y toparse con las paredes del ducto de ventilación. Su perfecta imagen con la que había llegado ahora estaba difuminada y en vez de ver a un elegante empresario con pantalón de vestir y camisa de manga larga ahora lo que Layla y él veían era un mendigo o borracho si bien le iba. Sin meditarlo dos veces se quitó la ennegrecida prenda que ya tenía impregnada el olor a humedad y tierra juntos. Una sonrisa perfectamente disimulada salió de los labios de Yuri al notar que la burlona risa de Layla cambió por un rojo carmesí en sus mejillas.

-_¿mejor?-_

_-si te refieres a las luces, sí mejor-. _Mencionó Layla casi instintivamente tratando de contener la vergüenza que le provocaba el ver de reojo a Yuri; pero el temple no lo podía perder; después de todo lo que había pasado esa noche, lo único que le quedaba era el temple o por lo menos lo poco que intentaba conservar.

-_Encenderé la calefacción-_

_-Yuri… si encendiste todas las luces, ¿no crees que alguien creerá que hay gente dentro de Kaleido?, recuerda que queremos salir de forma disimulada.-_

_-Descuida, estos flipones solo alcanzan para encender la oficina de Kalos y tal vez algunos pasillos. Asi que ¿qué te parece si buscamos la libreta, llamamos y nos largamos de aquí? - _Layla dio media vuelta dándole la espalda y asintió. Buscaron la famosa e inexistente libreta, sin embargo la gran oficina de Kalos solo tenía unos cuantos papeles inservibles, la computadora, un teléfono y el mini bar que jamás usaba. Resignada Layla se dirigió hacia la gran ventana; el mar estaba indomable, la tormenta y su lluvia parecían volver al mar fiero, a lo lejos se podía observar cómo chocaba contra el arrecife. Un espectáculo digno de admirar si no fuera porque la atención de Layla pronto se desvió al reflejo de la ventana a través del cual podía observar a un rubio con perfecta espalda buscando algo, agachándose un poco más para alcanzar los gabinetes más bajos, dejando ver su perfecto…

-_mira lo que encontré.- _Layla dio un pequeño salto reflejo y cerró sus ojos fuertemente tratando de que la imagen que veía y sus pensamientos no fueran tan indecorosos pero al abrir de nuevo aquel par de ojos celestes y voltearse hacia él, se fijó en Yuri y un alivió surgió cuando vio que ya no conservaba la misma posición sino por el contrario se encontraba parado viéndola, cuestión que igualmente no disminuía la vergüenza que empezaba a nacer en ella.

-_¿Eso es un habano?- _Dijo Layla extrañada al notar qué era lo que Yuri quería mostrarle.

-_No… es el habano Cubano. ¿Cómo rayos Kalos tiene esto? Y peor aún ¿Por qué lo conserva?-_

_-Déjalo donde estaba, sigamos buscando el número de Jean quieres- _mencionó Layla enfocándose en su trabajo

-_A menos que quieras que busque en el basurero, desiste de esa idea porque ya revisamos todo.-_

_-Entonces haz lo que quieras Yuri, yo seguiré buscando.-_

_-No te molestes, solo te digo la verdad, deberías resignarte.-_

_-No estoy molesta, y no me voy a resignar.-_

_-No, no estás molesta… ahora estás enojada-_

_-Yuri, basta.-_

_-Deberías relajarte, recuerda que no eres la única encerrada-_

_-¡pero yo sí tengo presentación mañana!- _Otra vez le sucedía, volvía a perder la calma. Yuri era el único que podía desequilibrarla así a veces.

_-Perdón-. _Layla reaccionó un poco tarde, ¿por qué Yuri le pedía perdón, si la culpa fue totalmente de ella?

-_No… yo debería pedirte perdón, no es tu culpa todo esto. Es más si no hubieses llegado, yo sola me hubiese quedado encerrada.-_

_-Entonces no fue mala idea posponer mi viaje para mañana.. o mejor dicho hoy- _mencionó Yuri mientras que corroboraba la hora: 12:30

-_Espera…¿ no tenías que estar ya en Paris?-_

_-En realidad tenía que haber estado allá desde hace tres días.-_

_-¿Y porque pospusiste el viaje?-_

_-Quería ver cómo brillabas en el escenario.- _Una ligera sonrisa se acentuó en Layla, para lo poco que sonreía, ese día Yuri le había logrado sacar más sonrisas en un día que cualquier persona en los cuatro años que llevaba actuando en Kaleido. Observó a Yuri voltearse y abrir una botella de vino tinto, servirla en dos copas y entregarle una a ella

-_Toma, para el frío-. _El ligero calor que se posó en la garganta de Layla era realmente relajante, Layla se dirigió hacia uno de los sillones amarillos que se encontraban en la oficina y se relajó un poco dejando que por primera vez su único pensamiento fuera el liquido que refrescaba su sed y su preocupación. Por su parte Yuri prendió el habano Cubano que había encontrado y se sentó en la silla frente a ella.

-_Deberías dejar de fumar eso, el escenario nos obliga a tener los pulmones en perfectas condiciones._

_-es una vez señorita perfecta, además el escenario nos obliga a no beber antes de una función.-_

_-Touché- _dijo Layla observando su copa vacía de vino.

-_Pareciera como si nunca hicieses algo malo-_

_-No te burles, _a penas y me queda tiempo para respirar-.

-_Ahora tienes tiempo, aunque sea para otra copa, ¿te parece?, mencionó _Yuri mientras le servía a Layla quien no se opuso, sino al contrario, poco después le pidió un solo trago más… Impotente de hacer algo para poder salir de Kaleido, era la primera vez que descansaba en muchísimo tiempo y aquellas copas parecían una completa salvación.

**L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y**

_-¡y otra vez salud por Kalos! Quien tiene un bar y es el tipo más sobrio que conozco-,_ dijo Yuri sirviendo las pocas gotas que quedaban en la segunda botella que abrían mientras sus oídos se enfocaban en la chistosa risa de Layla quien ahora reía por cualquier comentario del joven rubio.

_-y que aunque nos acabemos todas las botellas ni lo notaría_- comentó divertida Layla; por su parte Yuri se dirigió de nuevo a aquel susodicho mueble y abrió una botella de vodka…

-_Otra menos y él ni en cuenta-. _Rio Yuri mientras se acercaba al sillón amarillo en donde se encontraba Layla y llenaba la copa con aquel líquido transparente el cual entre risas Layla no tardó en terminar. Yuri se sentó en la silla de Kalos para terminarse el habano Cubano que ahora iba por la mitad.

-_Hola soy Kalos y mis lentes anaranjados te intimidan más que mi habano- _dijo Yuri colocando sus manos juntas y echando la silla para atrás como solía hacer Kalos,

-_¡No jefe!, su pelo me intimida más, pareciera que se incendiara… _Las risas de Yuri ahora eran incontrolables, ¿desde cuándo Layla decía esas cosas? Al parecer la preocupación del encierro ya no era tan obvia.

-_Ahora como soy tu jefe interpreta aquí una acrobacia, de esas que a Yuri le encantan-_ comentó Yuri creyendo que era la excusa perfecta para observar los giros que tanto admiraba de Layla aunque demás sobraba decir que Layla no pudo siquiera reflexionar la petición.

-_Claro como si pudiera mantenerme en pie ahorita- m_encionó Layla al intentar pararse y sentir un leve mareo.

-_Pff no hemos tomado tanto, inténtalo- _Layla le hizo caso a Yuri y con una rapidez se levantó del sillón en el que se encontraba no sin antes tambalear un poco.

-_ves qué te dije… podías pararte-._

_-pero no puedo hacer trucos, seguro- _mencionó Layla mientras sentía que caía

_-apostemos-_

_-¿y qué apuestas?- _Le preguntó a Yuri quiendespués de pensarlo por unos instantes, se figuró una apuesta simple…

-_termínate mi habano.-_

_-¿no querrás decir el habano de Kalos?- _Dijo Layla riendo intentando mantenerse en pie.

_-sabes que me refiero al maldito habano; ahora tú, ¿qué apuestas si ganas?-_

_-Apuesto a que actúes conmigo siempre- _La expresión de asombro de Yuri era inexplicable_; _Layla iba a comenzar a girar sin embargo Yuri le hizo una pregunta que, de no haber estado con copas encima, jamás se la hubiese respondido.

_-¿por qué quieres eso?-_

_-No puedo imaginarme el escenario sin que actúes conmigo.-_

_-pero en esta obra actuarás sola.- _Layla desvio la mirada hacia Yuri que esperaba una respuesta sensata de la joven quien solo atino a esbozar de la comisura de sus labios una leve sonrisa…

_-y me haces falta Yuri…-_Yuri tragó en seco mientras que lo poco que tenía de consciencia se centraba en recordar lo que le acababa de decirLayla quien dejó la conversación a pesar de la mirada expectante del joven Yuri para así empezar a girar en un pie, la parte más fácil de un entrenamiento básico. Cualquiera que la viera, juraría que esa mujer estaba en sus cabales; sin embargo, apenas duró tres segundos en una misma posición antes de perder el equilibrio y toparse con el escritorio cayendo sobre él, botando tanto el teléfono como la laptop y quedando automáticamente frente a Yuri quien seguía en el sillón de Kalos.

-_gané, no me pude mantener en pie- _dijo susurrando y posando sus ojos celestes en los azules de Yuri y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ella mientras que el ojiazul aún no salía del asombro de lo que Layla había dicho hace apenas unos instantes.

-_ganaste…- _fue lo único que pudo atinar a responder Yuri mientras miraba a Layla, conmovido por aquella sonrisa e intrigado por la sensación que sentía ahora, ahora veía a Layla de una manera tan diferente; tal vez eran las palabras que dijo, o la cercanía de su rostro o era su imaginación o tal vez sí había bebido un poco de más pero aquella Layla que tenía frente a él era tan frágil, tan feliz, tan hermosa, tan tentadora.

-…_entonces actuaré contigo siempre,- _esbozó mientras ponía su mano en la barbilla de Layla para colocar su rostro a la altura de él; la sonrisa de Layla desapareció inmediatamente y la cambió por una expresión de asombro, nunca había estado tan cerca de Yuri, sentir su mano acariciando su barbilla pasando ahora por su mejilla, sentir su aliento sobre su piel, sentir su corazón detenerse por un milisegundo al sentir los labios de Yuri posarse sobre los suyos, no tardó mucho en reaccionar y separarse instantáneamente de él; sin embargo sus pensamientos insistían en detenerse, pero, sin darse cuenta ahora era ella quien volvía a impulsarse para besar de nuevo aquellos finos y dulces labios que besaban terriblemente bien.

Un leve mordisco del joven Yuri y el corazón de Layla empezaba a sufrir de taquicardia; para serse sincera Layla estaba aturdida, lejos de pensar de lo ilógico y poco ético de la situación (ya que se encontraba casi por completo en el escritorio de Kalos y besando a su compañero de trabajo que estaba sin camisa), su preocupación se dirigía a pensar si en realidad besaba bien puesto que en toda su vida nunca había tenido que preocuparse de esas cosas, su vida era el escenario y ahora comenzaba a girar en torno a un hombre, en un escenario distinto al que enfrentaba todos los días, en un escenario del cual ella no era experta; sin embargo, al joven Yuri poco le importaba puesto que con un leve movimiento de su lengua logró profundizar el beso de la rubia quien dejaba instintivamente que Yuri guiara, algo completamente inusual en aquella pareja, la cual ahora no pensaba claramente.

Poco a poco Yuri se levantó de aquella silla café, y retrocedió a Layla con suavidad recostándola sobre el escritorio de Kalos, con un ligero salto posicionó sus rodillas sobre las caderas de Layla y sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de ella. Un relámpago iluminó los ojos de ambos por última vez y seguido a ello la luz volvió a apagarse por la descarga eléctrica enorme que no habían podido aguantar los breakers dejando el lugar completamente a oscuras de nuevo y provocando en Layla una risa leve seguida por la risa de Yuri quien por su cabeza pasó fugazmente la razón por la que estaban allí, sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron rápidamente interrumpidos por las manos de Layla que lo atrajeron hacia sí volviendo a unir sus labios. La poca cordura que a él le quedó se desvaneció por completo, si hubiese pasado un segundo más con lo poco de consciencia que le quedaba a Yuri hubiera detenido todo pero sentir las curvas de Layla bajo su cuerpo no le daban mucha opción para pensar coherentemente…

**L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y**

Sus latidos eran cada vez más fuertes, eran lo único que podía escuchar; su respiración era agitada, el control que siempre conservaba se había perdido y tragaba bocanadas de aire para no perder el aliento; su vista se nublaba y su cuerpo le dolía demasiado pero no quería perder esa sensación de sentirse en el cielo mismo. En contraposición con el intenso dolor de los entrenamientos que había soportado en su carrera; el dolor que sentía por los bruscos movimientos de Yuri se mezclaba con la satisfacción impresionante de su boca besando apasionadamente su cuello; era una sensación narcótica el solo sentir cada músculo perfectamente torneado de Yuri sobre su cuerpo, no existía ni un solo centímetro de su piel que no hubiese sido rozada por el rubio, que no hubiese sido tocada por él y que no hubiese sido besada por èl.

Muy en su interior tenía que admitirlo, estaba usando el alcohol como excusa para seguir haciéndose la víctima pero ahora solo estaba embriagada por el olor del aroma de Yuri. Cruzó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del perfecto acróbata para acoplarse a su ritmo y si podía, disminuirlo debido al aumento considerable en cada movimiento; aunque por la forma en que sus manos apretaban firmemente su largo cabello y la forma en que sus labios aprisionaban sus pechos era poco probable que él quisiera disminuir su velocidad.

Sin embargo, después de un rato se acostumbró a su acompañante quien no daba tregua ni descanso por ningún motivo a pesar que entre gemidos Layla le había suplicado que redujera sus movimientos. Yuri esbozó una sonrisa enorme cuando comenzó a notar el cambio de Layla, de un momento a otro dejó de quejarse a hacer súplicas fingidas, pero aquella no era la razón de la sonrisa de Yuri. Un grito ahogado de Layla lo hizo detenerse en seco, ¿la había lastimado? -_Layla, ¿es.. estás bien?-… -¿Por qué te detienes?- _fue la respuesta de su acompañante quien ahora maldecía el hecho de que cuando quería que aumentara velocidad él estúpidamente la disminuía. La sonrisa de Yuri no se desdibujaba de su rostro, ahora sí se encontraba con la verdadera Layla, la que llevaba las riendas, la que exigía lo que quería y la que podía jugar perfectamente el papel de la víctima como el de la acosadora y más aún cuando gritaba su nombre, a veces con enojo, a veces con ternura; Yuri continuó haciéndola y haciéndose sentir completos mientras intentaba mantener inútilmente el control sobre cada orgasmo que tenía y cada espasmo que le hacía sentir a Layla. Aquella era una noche larga que jamás olvidarían, claro si el efecto del alcohol se los permitía.

**L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y**

Sus ojos no querían abrirse, le pesaban excesivamente, sin embargo no era aquello lo que le constreñía, sino más bien el hecho de que su pecho se encontraba completamente comprimido por una esbelta y muy cálida figura. Aquellos rubios cabellos sobre su piel le indicaban perfectamente quién era aquella persona que se encontraba abrazándolo como si fuese un náufrago a la orilla del mar. Después de medio segundo de pensarlo, sus ojos se abrieron de repente ¿qué demonios estaba pesando? Impulsivamente se levantó no importando el peso que su acompañante tenia sobre el, con el brusco movimiento desperto a Layla e hizo que instantáneamente todo su cuerpo se tensara de dolor, especialmente una parte de él… no podía creerlo, aún seguía dentro de ella; la joven un poco sobresaltada por su repentino despertar sintió que Yuri salía bruscamente de su vientre cálido lo que la hizo despabilarse por completo. El ardor de su vientre aunado con la expresión atónita de Yuri la petrificó, en instantes se dio cuenta de lo sucedido e intentó recordar qué había pasado pero la resaca le atormentaba la cabeza al punto de pensar que iba a explotar, por su parte Yuri intentaba la misma acción sin obtener resultado más que la imagen una Layla sonriendo y un habano cubano.

Como acto reflejo Layla bajó del escritorio de Kalos y agarró sus medias de entrenamiento tratando de cubrirse con ellas. Mientras tanto Yuri pensaba seriamente en amputar su miembro antes de seguir soportando el ardor ocasionado por quedarse dentro de Layla por a saber ni cuántas horas, inmediatamente reaccionó y buscó su celular, eran las 7:15 a. m., si Kaleido abría sus puertas a las 7 significaba que más de alguien debería haber llegado, si no era que Kalos ya los había visto. Sin importarle cómo estuviera o qué sintiera corrió balanceándose y tropezándose hacia la puerta principal, la cual para su bendición todavía seguía con llave. Layla tratando de obviar ver a aquel joven desnudo desvió su vista hacia la ventana, el sol irradiaba con fuerza, como si nunca hubiese habido una tormenta, al sentir los cálidos rayos del sol cerró sus ojos con fuerza esperando una respuesta no tan perjudicadora.

-_¿qué hora es?-_

_-Las 7:15- _mencionó Yuri sin voltearla a ver

-_Tenemos que salir ya de aquí.- _Layla, con el poco equilibrio que conservaba comenzó a vestirse mientras Yuri buscó sus prendas de vestir sin siquiera ver la sombra de su compañera. Layla volvió a colocar tanto el teléfono como la computadora sobre el escritorio mientras Yuri colocaba las copas y las botellas vacías en su lugar, intentando no quebrar nada puesto que había momentos en que miraba el doble. Escucharon unos pasos acercarse y unas llaves moverse al ritmo de ese caminar; no había duda, Kalos venía a abrir su oficina. Ambos voltearon a verse con cara de preocupación; sin pensarlo dos veces Layla se dirigió a los brazos de Yuri quien la alzo por encima de la pared hacia el ducto de ventilación de nuevo, sin embargo era ya muy tarde la puerta se abriría en cualquier momento y no había tiempo de que él pudiese salir, aún debía limpiar y ocultar el resto de cigarro.

**L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y**

-_Malditas llaves, ¿por qué demonios pongo tantas llaves en un mísero llavero?- _Sus manos soltaron repentinamente las llaves y al cogerlas de nuevo oyó una voz que le llamaba, volteó a su izquierda para toparse a una Layla desorbitada, con ojos rojizos y una expresión confusa en su rostro; pareciera que hubiese bebido aunque Kalos inmediatamente rechazó esa idea, era Layla, en otras palabras esa probabilidad era imposible.

-_Buenos días Layla-_ comentó mientras abría la puerta, sin embargo Layla se acercó casi corriendo hacia él-

-_Jefe debo hablarle-_

_-Claro, pasa a mi oficina-._

_-¡No!- _recalcó Layla dejándolo a él con la puerta abierta. Mientras Kalos la veía ella a lo lejos veía a Yuri terminando de tirar las cenizas a la basura, y viéndola con súplica para que retuviera Kalos.

-_¿Te encuentras bien Layla?-_

_-yo… yo… claro, sólo que no quiero molestarlo por mucho, no para que entremos a su oficina-._

_-entonces dime qué necesitas.-_

_-yo emm, quería preguntarle…- _Los pensamientos de Layla se encontraban revueltos, pensar con la resaca y la presión era una terrible pesadilla, parte de ella gritaba que Yuri saliera de la oficina, mientras otra parte gritaba que la resaca terminara pronto y una última parte de ella imploraba por inventarse una pregunta que no sonara estúpida… sin embargo ninguna de sus súplicas se cumplió.

-¿_qué hicimos anoche? - _Mierda, la primera pregunta que le pasó por su mente al pensar en Yuri y la que ahora torpemente le había dicho a Kalos. Sus mejillas cobraron un color carmesí intenso mientras observaba la cara estupefacta de Kalos y a lo lejos miraba de reojo a Yuri quien estaba boquiabierto.

-¿_a qué te refieres?-_

_-Yo... me refiero a, a ¿qué hicimos anoche… de mal… en la última función? Sí, me refiero a todos los del elenco, ¿actuamos bien?- _

_-Claro, como siempre-_ respondió Kalos con algo de duda ya que aquella pregunta era lo más raro que había escuchado de Layla y era aún más inusual puesto que la obra era entremés del estreno de mañana, en donde no se figuraba papel protagónico.

-¡_Qué bien que le gustó! Por eso tengo mi ropa de entrenamiento, vine a practicar temprano para mejorar-. _Por fin comenzaba a recobrar el sentido de la orientación y su ritmo cardiaco disminuía al notar que Yuri ya no se encontraba en la oficina que le traía tantos recuerdos.

-_Está bien Layla, haz lo que quieras sólo asegúrate de no enfocarte mucho solo en tus acrobacias.-_

_-¿Por qué Jefe?-_

_-Parece que sólo en ello te concentras, por cierto llevas tu blusa al revés. Te veo luego Layla-_dijo mientras entraba a su oficina dejando atrás a una rubia desconcertada y ruborizada por ver la etiqueta de su blusa justo enfrente de ella. Una vez cerrada la puerta observó a Yuri salir del ducto de ventilación, se arrancó la etiqueta mientras su pecho comenzaba a agitarse, no sabía si correr, o abofetearlo, o besarlo, o morir de vergüenza o quedarse viéndolo como estúpida como lo hacía en esos momentos sin darse cuenta; su pregunta se disipó al oír al joven Yuri.

-_Te llevo a casa, tienes que arreglarte para la próxima función-. _Los pensamientos de Layla se ordenaron de nuevo mientras caminaba en silencio a la par de Yuri hacia el parqueo de Kaleido. Sentía ganas de llorar y de gritar de enojo y a la vez ganas de reírse de su estupidez, apenas y podía pensar puesto que la resaca no ayudaba y la sed la mataba; no podía siquiera caminar recto y tenía una inmensa necesidad de volver el tiempo y haber salido de aquel escenario antes de que cerrara sus puertas, sin embargo una pequeña parte de su ser pensaba todo lo contrario; aquella parte que recordaba a una Layla sonriente, y que ahora estaba, a pesar de todo, relajada, serena, tranquila y a decir verdad hasta un poco nerviosa y tímida pero tomados como sentimientos positivos. Había algo raro en ella, ¿por qué se sentía tan desestresada si la función empezaba en dos horas y tenía un grandísimo dolor de cabeza? La respuesta era sencilla, solo tenía que voltear a ver a su izquierda.

Subieron al auto rojo de Yuri, quien forzaba la vista para mantener su carro en línea y hacía un arduo esfuerzo para recordar la dirección de Layla, pero los recuerdos que venían a la mente respecto de Layla no eran precisamente de su casa.

-_Yuri…- _esbozó sutilmente Layla, como si quisiera no ser escuchada.

-_dime-_

_-Lo de anoche-_

_-Lo sé, fue un error.-_

_-¡No!- _

_-¿No?-_

_-No… no lo sé-, _Layla bajó la vista arrepintiéndose por su intromisión impulsiva y sin fundamento, ¿por qué dijo "no" tan rápido?

-_Entonces ¿qué querías decirme?-_

_-¿Podríamos dejar lo de anoche como un secreto?-_

_-¿Cómo si no hubiese sucedido nada?-_

_-Dudo que podamos obviar que sucedió algo-. _La leve risa nerviosa de Yuri hizo sonreír a Layla de nuevo al menos la vergüenza no la pasaba ella sola o eso quería creer.

-_De acuerdo, lo que sucedió en la oficina de Kalos…-_

_-Se queda en la oficina de Kalos-, _terminó de decir Layla mientras su vista se enfocaba en la cercanía de su hogar.

**L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y**

Una ducha fría, un café calientísimo y, cómo práctica, conducir en moto hacia el escenario Kaleido de vuelta fue todo lo que le dio tiempo a hacer a Layla para prepararse para actuar como Alicia en la obra. Después de arreglarse en su camerino se alistó para salir, volteó hacia su espejo de cuerpo completo para verse antes de ir a escena, como le era costumbre; pero algo llamó su atención, las facciones de su rostro ahora eran distintas. La firmeza y determinación de sus ojos no eran iguales a los de siempre, ahora su semblante era de confusión, nerviosismo y una ínfima sonrisa en sus labios cada vez que Yuri le pasaba por la mente. Al verse en este estado el miedo invadió su ser, ya no era la misma chica, y estaba a pocos minutos de aparecer en escena como única protagonista por primera vez. Se sentía confundida y, a pesar que la resaca había disminuido por mucho, sus pensamientos eran ahora los que no la dejaban tranquila. El error de anoche le pesaba demasiado, pero por una rara razón le costaba considerar aquello como algo negativo, ni siquiera tenía un sentimiento de culpabilidad. Decidió dejar de pensar en ello y enfocarse en su personaje, debía ser Alicia, no la confundida de Layla.

Sus pensamientos se enfocaron en aquella niña a la cual interpretaría. Sin embargo sus pensamientos y sentimientos comenzaron a compararse con los de su papel. Alicia debería sentirse confundida por caer en un nuevo mundo el cual desconocía, de la misma manera Layla se sentía confundida por haber experimentado algo que no estaba en sus manos. Alicia entonces debería tener miedo, pero no, ella se encontraba en el País de las Maravillas, cada cosa con la que se encontraba la sorprendía y la alegraba; en esos momentos pasó por su cabeza las ideas inútiles para salir de Kaleido, la pasada por el ducto de ventilación, la sonrisa de Yuri y su propia sonrisa y pronto volteo a verse en el espejo en el que se había reflejado anteriormente, tenia una sonrisa divertida y su mirada parecía de adolescente enamorada; sonrojada comenzó rápidamente a visualizar a Alicia de nuevo para concentrarse antes de entrar a escena, se imaginó a aquella chica de vestido azul saltando felizmente, siendo atraída por aquel mundo fabuloso, en donde a pesar que estuviera sola y que nadie comprendiera por qué una niña perdida estuviera feliz, dentro de ella la perfección de aquel mundo la hacía brillar. Pronto recordó las palabras del joven Yuri -_ Quería ver cómo brillabas en el escenario-. _Aunque le costase aceptarlo Yuri era su mundo extrañamente perfecto ahora, y la rara sensación de felicidad que sentía era por él, por haberse olvidado de su entrenamiento, de su presión y haber sentido otra clase de emoción en aquel mundo nuevo y extraño que jamás había conocido y que la había hecho tan feliz sintiéndose sin preocupaciones ni penas; y ahora que actuaba sola frente al público y frente al mismo elenco, nadie sabría el por qué de su sonrisa, así como nadie del país de las Maravillas sabía el por qué de la sonrisa de Alicia…

Después de aquellos giros maravillosos no cabía duda en la mente de nadie que Layla no sólo había ocupado los zapatos de la antigua protagonista Donna Walker sino más que eso, había mostrado ser la persona más espectacular del escenario Kaleido. Sus interpretaciones pasadas no tenían comparación, el rostro monótono de Layla en sus pasadas interpretaciones había cambiado por uno de alegría, lleno de esplendor. La obra al finalizar fue recibida con grandes ovaciones del público que quedó admirado con el magnífico estreno de la obra. Layla intentó visualizar entre el público a Yuri, después de todo él había dicho que quería verla brillar, sin embargo una última reflexión llegó a la mente de Layla. Al final Alicia había despertado de su hermoso sueño y vuelto a su realidad. Si bien Layla intentaba convencerse que Yuri no era para ella, debía aceptar también el hecho que su país de las maravillas había terminado y lo mejor sería si todo se quedara como un sueño. A pesar de ese sentimiento extraño de tristeza por dejar todo atrás, una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios… al final no había actuado sola, Yuri no estuvo físicamente compartiendo el escenario con Layla, pero sí estuvo presente a través de ella de su pensar y su sentir.

Mientras terminaba de saludar al público, unos ojos celestes miraban tras bambalinas al final de su actuación.

-_Layla, parece que ya no te hago falta, pero igualmente será un gusto cumplir la promesa que te hice- _Yuri caminó hacia la salida para emprender su viaje a Paris y despejarse la mente un poco; después de todo, enamorarse de Layla no era una alternativa; aunque por más que lo intentará la joven rubia no salía de sus pensamientos al igual que el presentimiento de que ella estaría siempre en su camino.

Abrió la portezuela de su auto ya para marcharse; sin embargo el retrovisor reflejó alguien tras él, giró para observar a Layla quien se encontraba a lo lejos junto a una de las entradas de Kaledio, recostada sobre la puerta, viéndolo confundida y a la vez con una ligera sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios. Sin querer decirle adiós automáticamente la mano de él se elevó para despedirse, ingresó a su auto y avanzó lentamente mientras que por el retrovisor la figura de Layla disminuía y se percibía cada vez menos el saludo de despedida que ella le brindaba desde la lejanía.

Tal vez no estaba muy seguro de lo que ocurría o qué sentía pero algo sí era seguro, ahora tenía una nueva razón principal para regresar a Kaleido.

**L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y L&Y**

**Nuevamente terminado xD y particularmente ame mis mejoras: mas lemmon, mejor redacción, escenas extendidas y demás xD. Y para culminar un especial agradecimiento a Zakuro Hatsune por hacer ver algunos de mis errores y por ello volverme a inspirar para corregir :D Besos! Y agradezco de veras todos los reviews que me han dejado y a quienes me han leído… y solo me queda decir: ¡Kaleido Star forever! **

Re

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario


End file.
